


Reblog

by aeternamente



Category: The Autobiography of Jane Eyre
Genre: Gen, Tags, Tumblr, reblogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then, she was checking the “autobiography of jane eyre” tag, and she saw it. Her own face! On a GIF! Her eyes widened and she made an odd, strangled squeak in the back of her throat.</p><p>It was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reblog

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a new fandom! I feel like I'm bravely venturing into uncharted territories...
> 
> ...and it's fun! And meta!

Tumblr was a set routine for Jane. Scroll, scroll, scroll… oooh, pretty antique camera. Queue it. Scroll, scroll… wow, that’s some awesome architecture against such a tempestuously cloudy sky. I like it (queued).

Even with all the packing and preparing for her new job, she somehow found the time for it. Scroll, scroll, scroll… flowering tea, pretty  _and_ delicious (queued)!

And, okay, maybe she was waiting to see if her videos were getting any response—holding her breath to see if maybe some fellow Lizzie Bennet fans might chance upon them and spread the word. (She may or may not be tracking every tag she can think of relating to her videos.)

And lately? A few people had started talking! It wasn’t a big group, but they had some very nice things to say. A few times, she had a reblog window open, thinking maybe she’d join in on the discussion, but she couldn’t come up with something clever and endearing right off the bat, and she was so afraid of scaring them off, like so many startled butterflies…

But then, she was checking the “autobiography of jane eyre” tag, and she saw it. Her own face! On a GIF! Her eyes widened and she made an odd, strangled squeak in the back of her throat.

It was beautiful—there were abstract clips from her intro video wreathing the corners, and in the middle, her own face (okay, maybe that part of it wasn’t quite as beautiful), and “The Autobiography of Jane Eyre” written in a cool, clean font. Posted by… YesKnopeMaybe… hey, fun name!

She had hit reblog and squeed over her keyboard before she could stop herself.


End file.
